Various known anti-allergic agents have been derived from aminotetrazole and aromatic ring systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,574 (wherein the aromatic ring system is based upon chromone, xanthone, or anthroquinone) 3,905,989 (wherein the aromatic ring system is based upon thioxanthone-10, 10-dioxides), 4,112,094 (wherein the aromatic ring system is based upon pyrazine), and 4,147,694 (wherein the aromatic ring system is based upon quinoline), German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 2,407,744 and 2,415,767 (wherein the aromatic ring system is based upon 4-hydroxy quinoline), and 2,536,913 (wherein the aromatic ring system is based upon cinnoline), and German Pat. No. 2,356,421 (wherein the aromatic ring system is based upon benzopyrazole). It is not possible to predict in advance whether or not other aromatic ring systems will provide anti-allergic activity when aminotetrazolyl groups are bonded thereto, and the discovery of new anti-allergic agents containing aminotetrazolyl groups has required trial-and-error techniques.